Hotch and Prentiss: Don't Make Me
by Live-4-CM
Summary: Emily shuts down on Aaron and he finally tells he how he feels. Wrote for a song title prompt.


Author's Note: Just a little comedy relief here but I think I may end up doing almost every song on Angel N Darkness's, LacytheDemonicDuck's, and PrincessAletheia's song title prompt forum that they have posted for the newest sets of prompts. They have some amazing titles up there.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the song used in this story.

Song Title Prompt: Don't Make Me – Blake Shelton

_Girl when I look at you  
You look through me  
Like I'm not even there  
I try not to give up, to be strong but  
I'm afraid to say I'm scared  
I can't find the place  
Your heart is hiding  
I'm no quitter but I'm tired of fighting_

Aaron wasn't a quitter by any means but he was really tired of fighting. He loved Emily with everything in him and even though he knew that she loved him back she was still holding back. He felt as if he was beating his head up against a brick wall. It was like every step forward he took three steps back. Emily just wasn't letting him in and she was pushing him away. It felt as if a part of his heart was breaking each time she pushed him away. If he wanted to keep his heart intact then he was going to make her realize what she was doing. He just didn't know how to make her see that.

_Baby I love you  
Don't want to lose you  
Don't make me let you go  
Took such a long time  
For me to find you  
Don't make me let you go  
Baby I'm begging please  
And I'm down here on my knees  
I don't want to have to set you free  
Don't make me_

"Emily you have got to quit pushing me away. I love you but I don't know how much more of this I can take. You say that you love me but yet you're constantly pushing me away. Why? If you don't want me then say so. I'm hurting because of what you're doing and you don't even seem to care." Aaron said.

Emily knew that what Aaron was saying was the absolute truth but she didn't know what she could do to make him think any differently. Maybe it was just best to let him go. Maybe it was best to let him think that she no longer wanted him. She knew that it would hurt her but she couldn't stand seeing how much she was hurting him. It was like she couldn't control it.

"You know what Aaron? No I don't want you anymore. I think it's best we just call it quits." Emily said and she could feel her heart shatter at her words. She knew she shouldn't do that but what other choice did she have?

_What if when I'm long gone  
It dawns on you  
You just might want me back  
Let me make myself clear  
If I leave here  
It's done; I'm gone, that's that  
You carry my love around  
Like it's a heavy burden  
Well I'm about to take it back  
Are you sure it's worth it_

Aaron felt his heart break at her words. He looked at her and saw the pain reflected in her eyes. He knew that she loved him so why was she doing this.

"If that is what you want Emily then fine. But let me make myself clear. If I leave here it's done. I love you Emily and I have a feeling I always will but I'm not going to continue to let myself be hurt like this. I hate seeing you this way but I can't help if you don't let me in." Aaron said passionately. He really wanted to get through to her. He needed to get through to her.

Emily looked at Aaron and bit the inside of her cheek. She really didn't want to lose him. She knew that if she did she would end up hurting for the rest of her life. She would also end up regretting it for the rest of her life. She finally made up her mind and walked over to Aaron and stopped right in front of him.

_(Don't make me)_

Baby I'm begging please  
And I'm down here on my knees  
I don't want to have to set you free  
Don't make me

Baby I love you  
Don't want to lose you  
Don't make me let you go

Don't make me  
Stop loving you

(Don't make me)

Stop needing you

Aaron held his breath as he waited on Emily to speak. He really didn't want to leave. He needed her and knew that she needed him. When she stood on her tip toes and kissed him he knew that she wasn't going to make him leave. He let out a sigh of relief as he felt her lips open under his.

"I love you Aaron. I will try and let you in. It may not always be in but never give up on me. I need you in my life and I need you more than any words can say." Emily said once she broke the kiss.

Aaron nodded and pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. He couldn't put into words how happy he was right now.


End file.
